


We're Inching Closer

by kiyala



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kai could have kissed Aichi and didn't, and the time Aichi took matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Inching Closer

☆

The Sanctuary is crumbling apart around them and Kai couldn't care less. He has Aichi in his arms, safe and warm and exhausted, and it doesn't matter that the entire room around them is fading out of existence. It's no longer needed, because he's taking Aichi back— _they're_ taking Aichi back—Kai knows that he couldn't have done it alone, for all he would have tried anyway.

But Aichi's changed him and he can feel it in more ways than one. He can feel it deep in his heart, thudding at double time as he looks down at Aichi, not because of the fight, not because of the road he's finally reached the end of. His heart pounds like it would spell out Aichi's name if it could; it races so fast that Kai's chest hurts with the sheer depth of what he feels.

He looks down at Aichi, finally free of the weight on his shoulders. He's relaxed, he's coming home and at that moment, he's Kai's entire world. 

Any moment now, the Sanctuary is going to stop existing entirely and they're going to back to their normal lives, as it should be, with Aichi there. Kai smiles to himself, ignoring the sudden urge to press a kiss to Aichi's lips. Not here, not when they have company, and definitely not when Aichi is asleep. Instead, he just holds on a little tighter and shuts his eyes, secure in the knowledge that he'll see Aichi again once he opens them.

☆ ☆

It's a warm spring day and Kai is at peace for the first time in weeks. He's finally managed to sort his thoughts out and decide on what he's doing, and it feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He doesn't mean to go looking for Aichi and he doesn't even realise that he's doing it until they're standing there, having found each other.

Aichi has changed a lot since they returned from the Sanctuary—they've all changed a lot since they first met and Kai can't wait to see how they'll continue, how they'll grow. Aichi is worlds away from the timid middle-schooler he was when he first came back into Kai's life and perhaps that has been one of the things lingering at the back of Kai's mind, holding him back from making a decision on where to go from here. He wants to watch Aichi as he continues to grow, just as he wants Aichi to look at him and see how much he's grown too. 

Kai knows that they'll see each other again, because he wasn't lying when he said that he couldn't imagine a life without Aichi in it. They'll part, they'll grow, they'll meet again and they'll relearn each other, taking in every little change.

Standing here now, as the breeze blows cherry blossoms through the air around them, Kai can see the path that they've been on all this time. He can see the way Aichi has changed him, and the way he has changed Aichi. Their paths are entwined and they'll stay that way; Kai has never been more certain of anything in his entire life.

Perhaps, if Naoki wasn't there too, Kai would be bold enough to lean in, closing the small gap between Aichi and himself, just to feel Aichi's smile against his own lips.

But he doesn't. He stands there, memorises the curve of Aichi's smile, the brightness in his eyes, and already looks forward to seeing him again.

☆ ☆ ☆

"I'm sorry," is the first thing Aichi says, looking at Kai's feet. "I was just saying that I'd like to see you again before you left and then Miwa wrote your address down and said you wouldn't mind—"

"Aichi." Kai has never wanted to kiss him so desperately before. He holds back, but the way Aichi looks up at him uncertainly is enough to have him reaching for Aichi's arm, tugging gently. "Miwa was right. Come inside."

Aichi takes his shoes off at the door and Kai makes coffee for them just so that he has something to busy himself with.

"You know," Aichi says as they sit down in Kai's lounge room. "I'm going to miss you. I know that you're used to going out and doing things on your own, but I'm still getting used to the idea of not seeing you as often. Maybe that's hypocritical of me after what I've done, but…"

"I'll miss you," Kai tells him, suddenly compelled to be honest. "But I'll see you again. And you need to stop trying to apologise for what you did."

Aichi smiles. "I will if you stop trying to apologise for Link Joker."

Kai shakes his head. "That's completely different. I was being selfish then. At least you were acting for the good of everyone—"

"Kai," Aichi interrupts gently, touching his hand. "The person you are now is nothing like the person you were then. We both know that."

"Because of you."

That makes Aichi smile again. "You need to take more credit for it, you know. After all, you're the one who changed."

Loving Aichi has never come as one life-altering revelation but instead, as a series of breathless realisations that leave Kai's heart lodged somewhere in his throat. This is one of them, and he doesn't quite know what to say, or what to do. 

He ends up nodding silently. Aichi's hand is still resting on top of his, and he looks embarrassed when he realises, but he squeezes Kai's hand gently before moving away. 

"So," Kai says, once his voice is working again. "I need a break from packing. Do you have your deck with you?"

Grinning, Aichi holds it up. "I was hoping you would ask."

It's not a kiss, but Kai supposes it's close enough for now.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Kai is certain that the large group gathered to see him off at the airport is Miwa's fault. He sees them before they see him, standing together and looking around, trying to spot him. Aichi is standing at the front of the group, his brow creased as he looks around. Kai smiles to himself, then smiles wider when Aichi is the first to spot him.

Instead of alerting the others, Aichi gives him a small wave and stands there, watching him with a fond smile. Kai is certain in that moment that he and Aichi both know what they feel for each other. Perhaps, if not for the public space and large group of their friends, Kai could do something about that.

He entertains the idea of it as he walks over, of taking Aichi by the hand and leading him away somewhere quieter, of spending every last minute together with him until he needs to leave. Except he knows that he can't, and even if he could, it would be unfair to do it just before he leaves. 

Kai doesn't take his eyes off Aichi until Miwa calls his name, having spotted him too. The rest of their friends surround him, all of them eager to wish him a safe journey. Aichi hangs back, waiting until he's the only one left.

There's nothing to say that Kai hasn't already said, or that Aichi doesn't already know. Aichi smiles like he understands, holding a hand out to Kai. "I'll see you soon, I'm sure of it."

Shaking Aichi's hand, Kai holds on. "You should visit, if you have the time. I could show you around."

"I'd like that." Aichi's fingers curl a little tighter against Kai's for a moment, and then he's stepping away and putting some distance between them. "Stay in touch."

"I will," Kai promises. "I'm going to be a stronger fighter the next time we meet."

Aichi beams. "I know. I'm counting on it. So will I."

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Three months later, and Kai is frowning up at the arrivals board as Aichi's flight is delayed by another fifteen minutes. He lets out an agitated sigh, shuffling in the uncomfortable seat he claimed when he got here, an hour ago, because he left for the airport earlier than he needed to.

He isn't nervous, because this is Aichi. There's no reason to be nervous, especially not when he and Aichi have been in regular contact online. It's just that this is going to be the first time they've seen each other since Kai left, and Aichi is going to be here for two entire weeks. That's long enough that they can act on their feelings, if they want to. Assuming that Aichi's feelings haven't changed in the months that they've spent apart.

Kai shakes his head, irritated at himself. This isn't like him. He hasn't doubted Aichi's feelings once since coming to Paris and he isn't going to start now. Not when it's clear enough in the way they talk to each other, and the way they've both been counting down to this for the past several weeks.

It feels like an eternity until Aichi's flight lands, and then even longer for the passengers to start making their way out of the arrivals gate. Kai gets to his feet because he can't sit still any longer, craning his neck to look through the crowds.

He doesn't know how Aichi manages to sneak past without him noticing, but suddenly, there's a tap on his shoulder and a cheerful, "Hello, Kai."

"Aichi." He turns around, pulling Aichi closer without a second thought. Aichi laughs, steadying himself with his hands on Kai's chest, and they're close enough that it wouldn't take much further for them to kiss. Aichi beams, his fingers curling into the lapels of Kai's jacket. 

"I'm sorry that our flight got delayed, I must have kept you waiting."

"I doubt that was your fault." Kai's hands are still resting on Aichi's shoulders and he slowly pulls away, taking the handle of Aichi's suitcase.

"I can carry my own suitcase," Aichi protests, as Kai starts leading the way out of the airport. 

"I know that," Kai replies, and startles as Aichi takes his hand. Aichi watches him carefully and Kai chuckles, squeezing gently and holding on.

"Kai," Aichi says, suddenly sounding nervous. He clears his throat and doesn't let himself look away from Kai, even though he clearly wants to. "I…"

"I know," Kai tells him gently, when Aichi doesn't continue. He lets go of Aichi's hand briefly to brush his fingers through Aichi's hair, barely resisting the urge to press a kiss into it. "Me too."

Aichi smiles, sighing in relief like there was any doubt in his mind. Kai takes his hand again and tugs. 

"Come on, let's go."

★

The taxi ride from the airport is comfortable enough, the traffic not bothering them in the least as they sit beside each other in the back, their fingers still interlocked. Aichi takes the window seat and Kai sits in the middle just to be nearer to him, pointing out places as they drive past, telling him that they'll go back to explore sometime over the next two weeks.

In reality, he doesn't care what they do while Aichi is here, as long as they spend their time together. All he wants are these quiet moments, being near Aichi, holding his hand, relishing in the fact that they're in the same place. 

Kai carries Aichi's suitcase up the stairs to his apartment, wheeling it inside and leaving it against the wall as Aichi follows him inside. "I'll order some food for us, because you're probably hungry. I have the spare bed set up if you're tired, but I'm not sure how comfortable it is. If you don't like it, you can have my bed—"

"Kai," Aichi interrupts quietly, smiling. "I don't think I've ever heard you babble before."

"I don't babble," Kai protests, pressing his lips into a line.

"Of course you don't." Aichi laughs, crossing the room and stopping in front of Kai. "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay."

Kai smiles, resting his hands on Aichi's sides, and it's all the invitation he needs. Aichi stands on his tiptoes and Kai meets him halfway, pulling him closer. Their first kiss is brief and they both pull back to look at each other with matching smiles. Aichi chuckles, wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders and kissing him again and again, until they slowly learn how they fit against each other, until they learn to breathe between their kisses, until Kai's lost count of how many times they've kissed and doesn't care because he wants more, because Aichi is more than happy to give him more and it's so much better than anything Kai could have imagined. It's worth all the hesitation and waiting and it's worth the missed opportunities because they're all part of what's gotten them here, and Kai can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

"I love you," Kai murmurs, because he's done with waiting, because he wouldn't be able to hold the words back if he tried. He kisses Aichi's forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. "I love you more than anything."

Aichi smiles, hugging Kai tightly. "I love you too. I have, for the longest time. I didn't know if I was going to do anything about it, because I'm only here for a while, but then I got here and I couldn't help it. I know it's not going to be easy when I have to go home again, but…"

"We'll make it work," Kai promises, holding Aichi's face in his hands and kissing him firmly. "I know we can do it."

Aichi smiles against Kai's lips and kisses back. Kai knows that it's not going to be easy for them, that he's going to miss Aichi terribly when they're apart, but right now, he doesn't care.


End file.
